


Утренний ритуал

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен помогает Кугару.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утренний ритуал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning Ritual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159866) by [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета ShotaLouch

Эта традиция появилась после того, как Дженсен присоединился к команде. Раньше после полнолуния все давали Кугару побыть одному и не беспокоили его, но теперь, когда луна, наконец, закатится за горизонт, Дженсен придет к нему и принесет бутылку воды и обезболивающие.

Он откроет подвал, туалет, спальню, кабинет — любое место, где им удастся запереть Кугара этой ночью, — и укутает одеялом его измученное, покрытое синяками тело.

Он будет сидеть с Кугаром до тех пор, пока тот не проснется, гладить его по спине, негромко говорить с ним, пытаясь успокоить, даст обезболивающие и воду и будет терпеливо ждать, пока Кугар снова полностью станет человеком.


End file.
